


Dramalec

by CrissieB



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 00:29:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrissieB/pseuds/CrissieB





	Dramalec

Alec was pale blue almost silver with long horns and a long thin tail and it swayed from side to side as he sat and sighed.  
Magnus was more earthy brown in colour with yellow eyes with no horns and a thicker tail. He had sharp spikes on his tail and his wings were slightly smaller and thicker.  
Magnus slinked in slowly as Alec lifted his head and smiled, “You came”  
Magnus nodded and smiled, “Yes. We hunt together we fought together we should be together.”  
Alec’s tail stopped sweeping the floor. “There is no more food”  
Magnus placed his head down rubbing his chin in the dirt. “Everything is frozen even the ground and the storm is to strong. “We will have to wait it out”   
He watched as Alec closed his eyes and then moved closer to him. Placing his wing over the top of him and pushing his nose up against his.  
Alec smiled, “The storm has been going for many moons. I miss the stars and the sun.”  
Magnus smiled, “We will see them again.”  
Alec smiled but he wasn’t sure.  
Magnus smiled, “If you get hungry, you can chew on my tail.”  
Alec looked at him, “I am not going to eat you Magnus.”  
Magnus sighed, “I will just rest and then I will go back out”  
Alec shook his head, “No. It is my turn. Lets just rest.”  
Magnus woke and Alec was already awake. Alec looked at him, “What is that noise”  
Magnus put his head down, “That is my stomach, sorry”  
Alec smiled, “It sounds like music”  
Magnus lifted, “You stay here. I will go.”  
Alec nodded, “If the storm has stopped come and get me, we will both go and search. Don’t go out in the storm Magnus”  
Magnus nodded and strolled down the tunnel. While they were protected in the cave it was still cold. Magnus could here the wind howling as he reached the entrance he noticed there had been a slight change. The snow had stopped, though the wind had not.  
He casually strolled back, “The snow has stopped, but not the wind”  
Alec sighed, “We will try again soon.”   
Magnus looked around and moved over to the corner and started digging with his claws.  
Alec looked at him, “What are you doing.”  
Magnus smiled, “If we can’t go up, maybe we can go under”  
Alec looked at him, “What for, you will use to much energy.”  
Magnus looked at him, “There might be water and if there is water there might be fish.”  
Alec smiled, ‘There might be.”  
They both dug for hours. Alec stopped, “Its no use Magnus.”   
Magnus smiled, “you give up to easily.”  
Alec sighed, “I am just trying to conserve energy.”  
Magnus sighed “what for- to die slower.”  
Alec looked at him, “We are not going to die Magnus”  
Magnus looked at him, “We will if we don’t find some food soon.”

Magnus continued to dig and found nothing. Alec stood up and walked back down the tunnel.  
He came back in the wind has stopped and the snow.  
Magnus smiled,”Lets go.”  
They both walked out to the open.Everything was white covered in snow.   
Magnus went one way and Alec the other, There was nothing. The further they went out the further they had to come back. 

Magnus was the first to return, Alec had not come back. Magnus waited, he was getting nervous.

Magnus couldn’t wait any longer, though he decided to walk as he did not have enough energy to fly.

He roared hearing his voice echo. There was nothing. He kept walking and still nothing. He roared again, finally coming up to Alec who was laying in the snow.

Magnus nudged him with his nose and Alec slightly moved. Magnus placed his tail on Alecs, “Come on get up.”  
Alec sighed, “I am too tired.”   
Magnus looked at him, “Please get up. You cannot stay here.”  
Alec smiled. “It is alright.”  
Magnus shook his head, “No, it is not”  
Alec smiled, “Yes it is. We have tried everything. There is nothing.”  
Magnus looked around and sat beside him,”Then I am staying with you.”  
Alec shook his head, “No. Please go.”  
Magnus shook his head. “No and he smiled. Magnus flicked snow with his tail, Want a snow fight.”   
Alec laughed, “ I am just going to have a sleep”  
Magnus was getting scared. “No please talk to me”  
Alec sighed once again. “I am tired”  
Magnus laid beside him and curled himself all the way around him encircling him and spread his wings over the top sheltering them both. His cheek beside Alec's. "We did have have fun didn’t we.”  
Alec nuzzled into him”Yes my love we did!”


End file.
